


Watch your step.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [26]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice fell down the rabbit hole and she never came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your step.

**Author's Note:**

> Alice in Wonderland quotes are from the book. Some a tinkered with by me for the story. Alice in Wonderland isn't mine.

Jason didn’t know how long he had been here. Here was a seven by ten by three feet room. There was no bed or windows and a very long chain on his neck was nailed into the floor. He was only allowed to move a foot or two in any given direction of this solid cage. The heat was baking him alive. He smelled like vomit and piss. He got a “bath” whenever someone threw water over his head.

_It’s no use to go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then._

He was given a few bottles of water and very, very little food. Vaas had wanted him alive for whatever sick little revenge game he had planed. The only thing that let Jason rest at night(or at least he hoped that it was night) was that his brother and his friends were safe. Long gone back to their lives. He would gladly suffer in hell so long as they didn’t have to suffer with him. As he dozed on the dirt floor, using his dirty t-shirt as a pillow, the door was thrown open and Vaas stormed in with several of his larger men. The door was shut and light where flicked on.

_“Begin at the beginning,” the King said, very gravely, “and go on until you come to the end; then stop.”_

Vaas was in front of him, squatting on his heels, a gun hanging loose in his hands. Jason looked at him and Vaas gave him that insane smile. It reminded him of the Cheshire Cat. He was always smiling at Alice because he always knew what the fuck was going on. Jason always hated that fucking cat. The largest man jerked him to his knees and bent his head back, throat exposed, and pressed a knife into his throat. Vaas ran the barrel of the gun up along his adam's apple and then pushed it into his temple.

_“But I don’t want to go among mad people!” Alice remarked._

_“Oh you can’t help that,” said the Cat, “we’re all mad here. I am mad. You are mad.”_

_“How do you know I’m mad?” said Alice._

_“Oh you must be,” said the Cat, “or you wouldn’t have come here.”_

His head was already aching.

“Hey Snow White.” Vaas said, “We’re gonna play a little game. The rules are easy as fucking, hermano. Ok? I ask you a question and you,” Vaas gave him a light tap on his cheek with the cold gun barrel, “tell me the truth. If you lie, I will get to enjoy watching my men FUCK YOU TO DEATH YOU STUPID WHORE!” Jason felt like his head was almost smacked off of his shoulders as Vaas pistol whipped him. The knife had been moved so his throat wasn’t cut.

_Why sometimes I believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast._

Vaas grabbed his chin and jerked his head back to look at him. His eyes were glowing with madness. Jason was like Alice. He had fallen too far down the rabbit hole to ever go back. He smiled at Vaas, “Or, we could just fuck and I pray for death while you rape me. That’s always an option.”

Vaas wiped the blood from his lower lip, “No, Snow White. That’s a last resort.”

“Suit yourself.” Jason said as Vaas let his face go.

“Did you fuck my sister?”

Jason nodded his head, “I was high as fuck, but yeah. We fucked.”

Vaas punched him hard enough to send him to the floor. Jason was pretty sure that his skull was cracked open because of how it hit the floor. He was jerked back up. The chain was unlocked and he was pushed to his feet. Only to be kneed in the stomach several times before being sucker punched in his face. He felt blood on his face. As he fell to the floor he heard Vaas yelling for his men to leave.

_“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?”_

_“That depends a good deal on where you want to go.”_

_“I don’t much care where-”_

_“Then it doesn’t matter which way you go.”_

The door opened and closed and then Vaas was there, jerking his pants off and then rough fingers were inside of him. Jason closed his eyes and let his mind wander away. He could feel Vaas using his blood and spit to ease his passage as he fucked him. But Jason wasn’t here. He was with his brothers, safe and warm, far away. Vaas kissed him until his breath was stolen. Vaas grunted and moaned into his ear as he kept thrusting, lifting his legs up to bend them to his chest.

_Who in the world am I? Ah, that’s the great puzzle._

Jason let him. Jason let him for a long time. When Vaas left his men came in. Jason didn’t fight them. He didn’t fight them as two pushed into his abused opening, or when someone choked him on their unwashed dick. Or when they used his hand to pump them. He didn’t stop them as they took turns, using him.

_“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?” asked Alice to the Cat._

_“That depends a good deal on where you want to go.” answered the Cat, smiling at her._

_“I don’t much care where-”_

_“Then it doesn’t matter which way you go.” the Cat interrupted her._

_“-so long as I get SOMEWHERE.” Alice said as way of explanation._

_The Cat grinned wider, “Oh you’re sure to do that, if you only walk long enough.”_

On his knees, on his back, riding them, taking two at a time, hand jobs, blow jobs. Two at a time hurt so badly and the blood just didn’t seem to stop. Jason wasn’t here. When they left him he closed his eyes. He woke up because someone was dragging him through the camp by his ankle. He was thrown into the ocean and he almost drowned. As he came up with a gasp he saw Vaas, standing on the beach, glaring at him.

“Get cleaned up. You have a busy day ahead of you.” he sneered. So Jason did. He rubbed away the cum and the dried sweat from his body. As he limped back to the men on the beach Vaas turned and looked at him, eyes still glowing with angry madness. Jason knew he was never leaving.

_“Take some more tea," the March Hare said to Alice, very earnestly._

_"I've had nothing yet," Alice replied in an offended tone, "so I can't take more."_

_"You mean you can't take less," said the Hatter: "it's very easy to take more than nothing."_

_"Nobody asked your opinion," said Alice._

Everyday he “entertained” the men and at the end of the night, Vaas made him shower before fucking him into unconsciousness. He was slapped awake to be cleaned and the next day was very much the same as the first. This went on for a long time. Jason knew his hair was growing, but none of the men let his beard grow. They wanted a smooth face to suck them off. As the days wore on, the men were less rough and soon began to coo pet names into his ear. But none of them stung as much as when Vaas called him “Snow White” as he made Jason ride him slow and kiss him tender.

_My dear, here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that._

Vaas always wanted to be told that Jason loved him. Jason rarely left the little room by the beach they had put him in. He didn’t want to. Some of the men got him high as fuck and then fucked him. Some like to make him bleed. Those men never last long. Vaas didn’t like it when his skin was messed up.

_How puzzling all these changes are! I'm never sure what I'm going to be, from one minute to another._

Unless it was messed up by him. Jason counted the days and pretty soon a year went by and he was allowed to go where he wanted. He never wanted to go anywhere. Until one of the men came into the room and instead of using him told him that Vaas would be by later. Be clean and ready to leave. Jason was always clean so early in the morning and he had nothing to pack. When Vaas came as the sun was setting, he threw a very short skirt at Jason and tugged him to his feet.

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense._

He held Jason close to his chest and kissed him with tender affection. The Cheshire Cat held little love for Alice. Vaas held little love for Jason.

“Watch your step.” Vaas told him as they walked to a large boat that held everything. All the men. All the weapons. All the drugs. Jason only nodded his head and stepped down onto the cooling sand, tucked into the chest of the man who had killed him almost a year ago.

_“Why is a raven like a writing-desk?”_

_“Have you guessed the riddle yet?” the Hatter said, turning to Alice again._

_“No, I give it up,” Alice replied: “What’s the answer?”_

_“I haven’t the slightest idea,” said the Hatter_

 

 


End file.
